


Director's Cut

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame has opinions on Jin's facial hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/gifts).



> This was written as part of a bunch of motivational/reward drabbles for the participants of Kizuna Exchange 2010. For Mec's prompt about Kame's Panasonic shaving ad.

 

 

"It'll be good for you, I promise."  
  
The device Kame is brandishing promises no such thing. "You said that about the ice cubes last time," Jin says suspiciously. " _And_ the pudding."  
  
"Not good like _that_!" Kame rolls his eyes. "Though you _are_ more fun to kiss without those little..."  
  
"Watch it," is all Jin says.  
  
"---your gruff manly stubble."  
  
"Keep that thing away from me."  
  
"You can use it in the shower."  
  
"I saw!" Jin grins triumphantly. "With your pants on. It sure doesn't make you very _smart_ if---"  
  
"You really wanted me to take it all off for the camera man?"  
  
Jin frowns, and says nothing.  
  
Kame steps in, so close it doesn't even matter that he's wearing clothes. "Come join me for the director's cut..."  
  
Then there's a _buzz_ right next to Jin's ear and he nearly jumps away. He only toughs it out because he's not a wuss. Also because Kame is giving him _that_ look.  
  
And then kissing him, hot teasing lips right under the... his gruff manly stubble.  
  
"No pants, huh?" Jin breathes.  
  
Another kiss. "Nope." That thing is still buzzing. Kame looks up with sharp dark eyes. "I'll be very, very careful."


End file.
